


Shyness at the Shrine

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: Rei was busy meditating when Ami turned up alone at the shrine. Spending some rare time together, Ami gets to find what Rei is really like and whether they can get along.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Mizuno Ami
Kudos: 7





	Shyness at the Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while having significant head pains and surprised to write it to be honest.
> 
> Besides wanted to write an AmiRei story, well more like came up with a idea while struggling coming up with other stories.

It was a mid afternoon around the Hikawa Shrine, the weather was nothing special just cloudy. Rei was sat in the haiden alone with her eyes closed meditating, there were only two things that she was thinking of. The first was that she was having her peace and quiet on the road to enlightenment. The second thing was that she needed this to keep away from Usagi and glad that she wasn't there annoying her with her ways.

Despite that the shrine maiden was zoned out, walking on the wooden floor was a shy dark blue haired girl who wore a baby blue coat with matching skirt, a white top and a pink bow to make it look neat. She had noticed that Rei was there but didn't want to interrupt her and figured that she decided to meditate there to prevent others from seeing her. The blue haired girl then quieter than a mouse put a coin into a box, bowed twice, clapped her hands twice, then bowed and prayed as it was traditional for the shrine. Even though the long black haired woman didn't move a muscle, she could sense that it was a person without any danger.

Thirty minutes had passed and Rei had finished her meditation, she opened her eyes and saw the blue haired girl who stood there by the entrance as she finished her pray and did fifteen minutes of meditation as she didn't want to leave the haiden but felt that she had to do something.

The blue haired girl stuttered, "I'm sorry for not asking."

"It's fine Ami", coldly nodded Rei as it was all she could do.

When Ami came in, Rei could feel her presence around her. A gentle presence that would not interrupt her meditation. It was a different story compared to the other girls that Rei were with during her meditation in the past. Usagi and Minako were dangerous as their hyperactivity would annoy her breaking her meditation usually on purpose so she could shout at them and did not respect her peace and quiet. As for Makoto, she would try her best but she couldn't meditate at all since she either gets upset or frustrated and unable to calm down. It would annoy Rei however she sort of understands that she has too much pain and why Makoto rarely goes to the shrine, she's only there if Ami was there or they were having meetings.

To get out of the way, Ami walked outside the entrance of the haiden to the shrine ground. Rei who left a minute later turned her head towards her and had a look causing her to blink while her eyes had become larger by the shock. It was rare that Ami went to the shrine by herself as normally Makoto would have come with her or the rest of the girls were there.

Rei grumbled, "It's not like you to come alone."

"Well Usagi and Minako are at the Crown with Motoki, I think they were having a location test on the latest game and Makoto has gone to the cenotaph where her parents died in the plane crash", explained Ami as she struggled to look at the grouchy woman. "I wasn't interested in either."

Both of them were looking at each other blankly thinking of something to say. While inside of Rei, she felt like shouting at Ami to go away and to go to the nearest swimming pool or library but she also knows that it might affect their Sailor Senshi partnership and could lose that trust in a battle with plenty of melodrama with Makoto siding with Ami and both Usagi and Minako pleading to Rei to cool down. Yet her thoughts disappeared as Ami put her finger on her chin trying to think, Rei knows that she does that has a habit but doesn't bother her as she thinks to herself as well.

Ami nervously spoke, "Rei I have a question that I would like to ask, are... you... shy?"

Suddenly this made Rei frozen into place and she looked up, it was the first time anyone asked that question to her. For Ami, the rest of the girls including Rei knew that she was shy due to her quiet voice, struggling to make eye contact and finds it hard to speak. On the other hand, the others didn't ask Rei about her emotions. They thought that Rei was a grumpy person who gets angry if they don't do what she thinks is the right thing to do.

Rei breathed out, "I suppose... I like to be left alone..."

Ami softly smiled as she had a feeling. Shy people tend to be left alone as they struggle with social activities however both Ami and Rei have their differences. Ami would like company but she is too shy to speak out as her anxiety gets to her and is lucky to have friends in her thoughts. Rei however presents herself to be social but pushes people away as she can't cope and usually shouts at people then storms off to her quiet place.

Ami in a depressing way spoke, "I feel the same way but loneliness does get to you and eats you away."

"I know... It's just that...", stuttered Rei as she breathed out then gritting her teeth she made a growl to herself, "The company that I get is too annoying."

"If you're on about Usagi, then I think she needs to understand that."

Rei smirked as she understood exactly what she meant. Deep down Rei likes Usagi but not how she presents herself as a excited crybaby. In her dreams, Rei had imagined her as Princess Serenity who was a calm leader however Usagi was almost the opposite. She wishes that Usagi would just grow up as she knows that she can but she acts like someone half her age, sometimes she wishes that she stays as Sailor Moon permanently just so she wouldn't need to meditate nearly every day regardless of youma attacks or Usagi's silliness. Before Rei was Sailor Mars, she only meditated around once a week.

As she closed her eyes Rei growled, "Men are just as annoying, Mamoru had no interest in me at all and Yuuichirou is pathetic."

"I'm surprised that a detective or a bearded man in a suit hasn't come for you", noted Ami in a blank expression.

Rei looked the other way bitterly annoyed. She knew that Ami somehow had made a Lupin the 3rd reference and it sort of hit her with Mamoru looking like Lupin and Yuuichirou looking like Goemon, both were her "boyfriends". She also remembers the last time that she saw the latter was in an anime convection, the one that she was forced to attend by Usagi and Minako that she hated every moment yet still bought a couple of idol CDs hoping no one looked at her. While Yuuichirou was able to look at the men, he struggled looking at women just like Goemon. When Rei saw him, she shouted at him and dumped him on the spot. She also pushed a Slayers fan to the floor as he thought that she was Lina Inverse, all thanks to Minako getting her appearance mixed up.

Ami looked down and sulked, "It's okay... I have a rash when I'm near men..."

Somehow that line had caught Rei's attention and she decided to slowly look back. She never knew that fact about Ami and wondered why she was like herself avoiding men. After a quick blink, Rei got a better look at Ami. Her short yet tidy blue hair, her calming blue eyes and her clothes. She looked as cute as a button yet not overly sickening cute like Usagi and can see why she hangs around with Makoto often. Yet Rei couldn't think of a word to say. If she was with Usagi or even Minako she would shout and criticise them for an hour if she could but compliments she struggled with.

Rei forcefully spoke, "I think... your dress... is cute."

"You always wear lovely designer fashion, I really like your Chanel waistcoat and your Louis Vuitton handbag", smiled Ami as she felt more confident looking at Rei.

Suddenly Rei smirked as Ami had complimented her choice of fashion. When she's not at the shrine or at school, Rei always wanted to look fashionable like Minako however while Minako chooses clothes that intentionally makes her butt smooth or her chest to look bigger, Rei on the other hand wanted to look more like an executive as a woman in charge.

Rei smiled, "I think we need to hang around more often."

Very quickly Ami nodded as she agreed. It was the first time that she spent with Rei alone and at first she was nervous but felt at ease as she managed to make Rei smile. She grabbed hold of Rei's stronger yet slender hands and managed to move them together with Ami's smaller palms on top of the long black haired woman's palms. 

Ami softly smiled, "I can be the person who cools you down and warms your heart."

Just before Rei could pull her tongue out as Ami had said a line that came from a cheesy romance novel, Ami after letting go went forward and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes while delivering the gentle peck. In Ami's thoughts, she was developing a connection between her and Rei. Ami who appears cool to actually be warm while Rei who for some considered a hot woman is actually cold. Suddenly Rei was blushing, in one way embarrassed that Ami had kissed her but in another way didn't expect that Ami had those feelings and didn't expect anyone to love the bitter woman who genetically is considered half oni.

Ami moved back and panicked, "I'm sorry Rei... It just slipped out..."

Unusual for Rei, she made a soft smile as she actually liked the kiss on her forehead. It was all the loveliness of Ami melting into the darkness of Rei with much of said darkness fading away. She never received a kiss from Mamoru and Yuuichirou would kiss her if he didn't stumble about to the point of not getting a proper kiss, as in one that he actually felt. The kiss was calming Rei down without any need of meditation.

Rei chuckled, "It's fine, I'm surprised that you're not dating Mako though."

"Makoto always wanted a man...", sulked Ami while closing her eyes.

Inside of Rei, she was feeling tensed up that Ami had been rejected. She knew about Ami's short lived relationship with Ryo or Umino's crush on her. She could also tell that in a way Makoto pushed her to have the relationship with Ryo as she was rejected herself by him as she scared him by her height but didn't want her to be the same. In Rei's opinion, Makoto liked Ami but not out of love, more like out of best friendship and knew that both of them wanted their own partners to make them happy.

Rei smirked, "So does Minako but knowing her she'll date any gender, male, female, non-binary."

"Knowing her she would", smiled Ami as she looked at Rei's dark eyes then the smile dropped as she had a thought, "I wonder if we were ever meant to have love with your depression and my anxiety..."

Rei moaned while moving her right hand, "Before I became a shrine maiden, I didn't have much of a purpose. Sure I had lots of money, a lovely place to live and attending a good high school but I didn't have any friends..."

"I didn't have any friends either...", sulked Ami as she didn't want to think about the past.

"They used to call me the demon girl, people were actually scared of going to the toilet after me due to ugh... my stomach."

Even though Rei found it hard to cry, she closed her eyes being upset and would cry if she could. All the insults that they called her before she went to high school, it was making her down. She couldn't help that her grandfather was an oni, her father was a remorseless politician and that her mother, the only person that she loved due to her beauty had died. It also doesn't help that one day she had discovered her fire powers and even the teachers were terrified as they saw it by accident. It was rumoured that the only reason why she went to an upper class high school was because she didn't want to cause trouble. As for Ami, it sounded like someone that she knew best who was also insulted and fought back yet scared everyone due to her height.

Ami sniffed and explained, "People call Mako-chan a monster and I really like her."

"Yeah I like Mako too, I should really get to know her better if only that stupid Usagi wasn't in my face all the time!", shouted Rei as just the thought of Usagi changed what was someone who understood her problems to that annoying odango.

Looking at Rei's fuming mouth, Ami stressfully spoke, "It would help with your blood pressure."

Rei was thinking as she was calming down that being with Ami is making her more open about her cagey self despite both of them being shy. She would have never considered herself to even think of hanging around with Ami and Makoto rather than Usagi and Minako as usual, as Ami herself said it would lower her blood pressure and be calmer. Just like Makoto is calmer with Ami and Ami feels braver with Makoto. It was like her kindness was rubbing on to her but not in an obnoxious fashion like with Usagi that would put her off.

Suddenly the black haired woman felt something around her stomach, she looked down as she saw small soft hands as Ami was rubbing her tough tummy. The one that people were worried about and for Rei, her weakness among her temper. She could feel that tension inside and something that Ami feels herself, a bubbling sensation. Yet Rei was a bit hesitate about since she could let her unladylike embarrassment happen and she didn't want it in front of Ami despite that she would completely understand due to her best friend. As she remembers while having sleepovers, Ami used to rub Makoto's tummy and she liked it, she was thinking that Rei needed the same.

Ami was worried that she might have loved up Rei too much and stopped. Unlike the other girls, Rei wasn't used to love or have those feelings whether in the open or bubbling inside. All Ami wanted to do was to tame the demon like Rei and something to make her feel better, after all her friendship with Makoto was unexpected yet one of the best things that happened in her life and wanted the same for Rei.

As she turned the other way Ami in the same matter as Rei coldly spoke, "I leave you alone if you want."

"Thanks but...", gasped Rei as she was thinking that Ami was acting like her and as Ami was slowly walking away with a sulk, she gently requested, "I really want your company."

Suddenly Ami stopped, looked towards Rei and gently gasped, she did not expect Rei to say that as she expected her to keep herself to herself and clean up the shrine or to polish the statues inside. As for Rei, she loved that Ami had rubbed her tummy. They both know that it wouldn't do much for her discomfort but she felt a feeling that she never felt before, happiness in the inside. While it wasn't super happy like with Usagi or Minako, it was more muted like Ami.

Rei strongly spoke, "I'm serious Ami, you're the only one that I know who doesn't bother me."

"I always consider you the attractive one and you're also quite intelligent but I was scared of you...", stressfully breathed out Ami.

As soon as she saw Ami made a little nervous shake, Rei slowly walked towards Ami and strangely for her, gave the scared blue haired girl a hug as they closely yet loosely gripped to each other. It was her first hug that Rei wanted to do and at first she wanted to let go but Ami was pulling her closer. Not once did Rei thought about Usagi and her annoyance, not once did those insults that she got from school pop up. Instead Rei felt comfort that Ami was giving her, the kind that she never got as a child and judging by Ami felt the same. Her usual annoyed angry self wasn't there, instead was content. Rei always wanted to be the leader but it seemed that Ami was the one leading, like the water from Ami was putting down the flame from Rei.

Rei smiled while rubbing her arm, "While I might never be as compassionate as Mako, I'll protect you from danger Ami."

Ami was really happy as she rubbed underneath her eye, like wiping a tear but there were no tears. She was having the same feeling as she does with Makoto, that brave confidence that she admires despite that Rei herself was shy. She also really meant what she says about being attractive, she loves her clothes, she loves her raven hair, her height and breasts even reminds her of Makoto despite both being smaller.

"Thanks Rei."

"After I've done my duties here, we go out together and to rub it in for Usagi."

As Ami stood outside looking at the greenery, Rei got out her broom to sweep up the shrine. This time it was different as Rei was more faster and confident moving the broom, she also kept looking at Ami instead of just the ground. Unlike usual where she would take her time, Rei wanted it to be done as quick as she could knowing that no one else would come today. Besides not many people go to the shrine anyway as it was one of the most inaccessible shrines in the area and nearly everyone who attended the shrine had bought the gifts anyway.

While Rei was sweeping, Ami kept looking at her as she was trying to make the ground and the cobbled path as clean as she could. She kept a blank expression while seeing the loose pebbles and leaves moving about towards the nearby trees, she thought that Rei was just a glorified cleaner and looking at her bitter expression on her face knew that she was thinking the same. Rei was then humming a tune knowing that she would rather be a music producer than a role that was forced by her grandfather, the blue haired girl recognised that it was Straight Up. Ami felt that she had to do something to make Rei feel better, she went into her pocket and got out 200 yen.

While holding the money in her hands Ami asked, "I apologise if I am annoying you but please can I buy a stamp?"

Very quickly Rei looked at Ami and at first she felt a bit annoyed as she hissed due to that the large pebbles wouldn't move away but then she saw her beautiful blue eyes and changed to a soft smile.

"Sure, this is my first sale for the past month."

Within the next minute, Rei had finished sweeping up the ground and holding her broom went to get a stamp for Ami. She knew that she didn't had to do it, after all it was unusual for Ami to request a stamp but she had a hunch that it was something more. Ami just stood quietly as Rei got out a stamp of a cherry blossom and got out a blank ema as she dipped the ink into a brush to write her personal message. After the message was written, Rei got the stamp and the ema ready to go back outside to give the gifts to Ami. Straight away Ami gave Rei the 200 yen and in return she got the stamp and the ema, she blinked as she didn't expect the ema and looked at the wooden plaque like a post-it note that said in Japanese:

"I love you Mizuno Ami and hope we'll get close - Hino Rei."

All Ami could do was smile and say thanks to Rei for the gifts, she also knew that Rei wanted to leave the shrine as quickly as she could. Rei strongly smiled back as she went off towards the mikoshi to get changed and to put the ema on an almost blank board. The only other messages that were on the board were "One day we will get married my beloved Usako" and "Makoto Kino and Ami Mizuno, best friends forever".

Five minutes later, the traditional shrine maiden had changed. She was now wearing an olive jacket, a pink skirt and a black top with a Makoto green beaded necklace as she walked very slowly in her heels towards the shrine gate.

"You look gorgeous and classy", delightfully smiled Ami as she looked at Rei then looked at the ground with a sulk. "I would have said devilish but worried that it might offend you..."

"Anyone else I would have got mad but not you Ami, I know you mean it as a compliment", smiled back Rei.

Ami literally didn't know what to do, she felt conflicted whether to date Rei as she was giving a vibe similar to her best friend or to stay with Makoto hoping that her desire for a man disappears. Rei had noticed the signs herself and very quickly she kissed both of Ami's cheeks. It was the spur of the moment as until that day, Rei never had romantic feelings before and thought that it was Ami getting flustered and wanted to feel better. She could have shouted as normal but something about Rei had changed, she thought that Ami's kindness was breaking her bitter depression. Ami's cheeks were glowing and she blushed as she didn't expect Rei to kiss her back.

"Oh and Ami, I'll get you the latest laptop", cockily smiled Rei as she pointed up in the air, "It's my treat, after all we don't want to be as dumb as Usagi."

Both Ami and Rei walked down the steps out of the shrine together, smiling at the thoughts that they both feel safe together. No danger from Rei and Ami was feeling braver. After reaching towards the bottom of the steps, Rei held Ami's hand and ran as far away from the shrine as they can. There was pain as Rei ran with her heels but she didn't mind, she had enough pain to last a lifetime and then some. They were heading to the direction of the Game Center Crown to not only announce the news but also for Rei in her opinion to get the upper hand that Usagi isn't the only one who should have a relationship.


End file.
